Many engineers tasked with testing network elements in a test environment may be proficient in a plurality of programming languages used to communicate with the different types of network elements being tested. Becoming proficient in the plurality of programming languages, however, may decrease testing productivity for large amounts of time. Accordingly, these engineers may desire a more efficient way of communicating with the various network elements in the test environment.
Further, a traditional traffic generator may not be configured to respond to queries from one or more management systems in a test environment. Accordingly, engineers may desire a way to successfully communicate with one or more traffic generators.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.